


Blaze It (Or Not)

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Misunderstandings, No one actually uses drugs, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "4/20. The weed day. Evan never celebrated it, or planned to. Just the thought about doing drugs (besides those prescribed to him by a doctor) made his skin crawl. He remembered back in 5th grade when the school made them pledge to never do drugs. He'd taken it seriously, even though he couldn't remember what the program was called. As for other students, he could already smell that someone near him was pre-gaming."





	Blaze It (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme start by saying that it's chillin if you smoke weed. There is no weed hatred here!! No weed bashing!!!  
> Okay? Okay!
> 
> This is apart of the universe that another one of my fics, Winter Weather, takes place. You don't have to read that one in order to read this one, though! 
> 
> Just know that everyone is friends and EVERYONE IS HAPPY BECAUSE THESE KIDS DESERVE HAPPINESS, DAMN IT.

For most people, it was a normal Friday.  
Okay, maybe not most people. Evan could hear snippets of different conversations as he walked down the hallway. Some were just general conversation, but others were about planned parties and where to buy certain... things. 

4/20. The weed day. Evan never celebrated it, or planned to. Just the thought about doing drugs (besides those prescribed to him by a doctor) made his skin crawl. He remembered back in 5th grade when the school made them pledge to never do drugs. He'd taken it seriously, even though he couldn't remember what the program was called. As for other students, he could already smell that someone near him was pre-gaming. 

Evan went to his locker and got ready to go to homeroom. He wondered what he would do today. They hadn't talked about it, but he was pretty sure Connor was going to celebrate. Pot was like, what Connor was known for. Or at least, one of the few things he was known for. 

Evan could always see if Jared was free. His friend, despite his love to Snapchat Evan at 4:20 AM with the caption "Blaze It", wasn't a fan of smoking weed. He'd done it once, had a massive panic attack, and vowed not to do it again. 

"Hello, Evan!" Someone greeted from behind him. Evan jumped slightly, startled at the unexpected voice. Evan turned to see Alana, who was as cheery as always.

"Hi, Alana." He greeted back. It was weird, having friends that actually talked to you. A few months ago, Evan would go the entire day with barely any interaction from his peers. But now he had actual friends. Crazy, right?

Alana's expression shifted into something more serious. "You don't plan to use an marijuana today, do you?" She asked. He shook his head.  
"No, I'm not into the whole 'drugs' thing." He told her. Her cheeriness returned.

"Oh, that's great to hear!" She smiled brightly. "Remember D.A.R.E!" With that, she was off to talk to someone across the hall for him. Right, that's what the school, anti-drug campaign was called.

The bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom. Evan rushed to get into the classroom. He didn't share his homeroom with anyone he talked to. Mainly because he only talked to four people. It didn't help that homerooms were organized by last name and grade, either. 

His phone lit up with a text notification. He noticed he'd missed a bunch of texts from the group chat. Scrolling through them, Jared had sent "Happy 4/20" followed by a bunch of maple leaf emojis. Alana scolded him, and Zoe said something about someone already going to the principals office for having pot in their locker. Connor hasn't texted the group chat at all. In fact, Evan had only heard from him that morning when he texted "Good morning, Ev." After that, he'd gone silent. Evan worried that the person sent to the principal was Connor. But, Zoe would mention if it was her brother, right?

Evan chose to ignore the group chat in favor of texting his boyfriend. He pulled up Connor's contact and typed "Are you in school today?" By the time the bell rang for first period, Connor still hadn't replied. That certainly didn't help Evan's anxiety.

He made his way to first period, deciding that Connor was his own person, and he could make his own decisions. It still didn't help the worry that bubbled in his chest. Evan sat through Pre-Calc, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Finally, after what felt like years, Connor texted him back.

"Yeah, why?" 

Evan frowned. Even from just two words over the phone, he could tell his boyfriend was upset about something. Evan didn't pry, though.

Evan settled on replying, "You were just quiet today... sorry!" Connor would chide him later for apologizing. At least Evan's mind was somewhat at ease with knowing Connor wasn't being expelled from school for possession of drugs. He slipped his phone into his back pocket, and tried to focus on the pre-calc lesson. 

+×+×+

Evan met up with everyone at lunch. Well, almost everyone. Connor wasn't there yet. Evan sat down next to Jared. Zoe was talking about her new solo in Jazz band. Alana looked just as excited as her girlfriend. It was cute. Evan couldn't help but feel a little bummed, though. 

"What's up, Acorn?" Jared asked. Evan shook his head and put on a fake smile.

"N-nothing!" He rushed to say, stumbling over the word. Jared wasn't buying it, Evan could tell, but he didn't press.

"Where's Connor?" 

"He was in biology last period. He seemed upset." Alana supplied. 

"Yeah, he got into a huge fight with our dad this morning." Zoe told them. "Got himself grounded." Oh. That would explain Connor's mood. 

As if on que, Connor sat down next to Evan without so much as a word. The table was quiet, tense. Connor looked up at them.

"Did I interrupt something?" He questioned. His words had a bit of a bite to them. After a few seconds, Jared forced a conversation, unable to stand the awkward silence anymore. Evan wasn't listening, more focused on his boyfriend. It not like it's the first time Connor was grounded. Why was he so upset about it this time?

Evan hypothesized that it was because Connor had plans to smoke. He couldn't do that if he was grounded. Well, he could. But that would get him in even more trouble than it was worth. Evan wondered what had happened that got him grounded. Connor and Larry were getting better. There wasn't constant fighting like the beginning of the school year. Connor and his dad were able to actually communicate. Connor hasn't been grounded in over two months. What had he done to get punished?

Evan knew thinking about it wouldn't help anymore, or answer his questions. He wasn't a fan of PDA, but he slipped his hand into Connor's, despite his anxiety screaming at him to stop. Connor looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a silent question. Evan only smiled and squeezed his hand. Connor shot back a small smile of his own.

+×+×+

Just like everyday, Connor drove Evan home after school. Most of the ride was quiet, besides the radio playing tacky pop songs. Evan took it upon himself to change the station, knowing Connor didn't like the songs, either.

"I know you're upset about something, and you don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk." Evan told him. They were parked at a red light, and Connor leaned over to give Evan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ev. It's nothing you need to worry about, okay?" Connor replied. The light turned green, and Connor's Jeep lurched forward. The ride was over all too soon. Connor parked in Evan's driveway. His mom was at work, and wouldn't be home until later. Nothing new.

"I'll talk to you later, I guess?" Evan said, unsure. Connor nodded.

"Yeah." They shared a kiss, and Evan got his school bag from the back seat. Once Evan was inside the house, he could hear Connor drive away. Evan put his bag in his bedroom and went to the kitchen. He'd been too busy thinking during lunch that he barely ate. He decided on making the rest of the dumplings his mom bought, since they'd get freezer burnt in a few days.

Connor texted him, letting him know he was home and safe. That was followed by another text, saying that he was taking a nap. It wasn't too odd. Connor had trouble sleeping at night, which made him tired during the day. Seeing that his boyfriend wouldn't be around, Evan texted Jared to see if he wanted to hang out. 

Jared texted back a few minute later, saying that he had to babysit his younger siblings, and that Evan was more than welcome to come over if he wanted to help. Evan declined, not really in the mood to deal with the screams of small children.

Evan debated asking Zoe or Alana. He figured they were together, though. That would mean being a third wheel, and he didn't want to deal with that, either. He settled on watching Netflix until the sun set. 

He felt pathetic. Even with friends, he was still spending his Friday night alone. On one of the biggest high school party nights, no less. 

Evan's wallowing in self-pity was cut short by a knock on his front door. It was late now, almost 9 PM. No one should have been at his door. Another knock sounded, followed by a familiar "Evan, It's Connor."

"Why are you here?" Evan found himself asking once he opened the door. 

Connor frowned, "Do you not want me here? Because I can leave if you-" 

Evan quickly cut him off. "Nonono! That's not what I-. Come in, please!" Evan opened his front door to let Connor in. 

"Have you been sitting in the dark?" Connor asked, taking a seat on the couch. Besides the light from the TV, the entire living room was dark. Evan hadn't really noticed.

"I-yeah, I guess so."

Connor leaned over and turned the lamp on the side table on. "It's not good for your eyes to be sitting in the dark." He chided.

"Yeah, I know. So, what's going on?" 

"I texted and called you a few times, but you never answered. I was a little worried." Connor answered. Evan checked his phone to see that he did have 3 missed calls and 2 texts from Connor. 

"Sorry. I didn't hear my phone go off." Evan responded. He took a seat next to Connor on the couch. Connor immediately pulled him close. Evan blushed. They'd been together for 7 months, and he still couldn't help but color at Connor's affection. 

"Zoe told me you got grounded." Evan said after a few minutes of silence. 

"Oh." Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I kinda snuck out to see you. But, to be fair, I didn't really do anything to get grounded." 

"Talking back and cursing at your dad is a reason to get grounded, Connor." Evan said, knowing his boyfriend all too well. 

"Okay, so maybe I did do something. But I didn't start it." Connor insisted. "My dad accused me of having pot, because he knew what today was. When I told him I didn't have any, he didn't believe me. So, we started fighting about it." 

"I assumed you would smoke today, too." Evan admitted. He saw the look of hurt that flashed on Connor's face.

"I've been clean for almost a month." Connor mumbled. Evan froze. How could he not know that about his own boyfriend?!

"I'm, I'm sorry, Con. I didn't mean-" 

Connor cut him off, "It's fine, Ev. Really." He sighed. "I have a reputation. It doesn't go away instantly. Especially today. I mean, I won't lie. I thought about smoking. But I decided I'd rather spend it with you." 

"I'm proud of you, Connor. When you hit that one month mark, we'll celebrate, okay?" 

Connor laughed. A full on, happy laugh. "Okay, Evan. Sounds good." Evan took Connor's hand into his own. He squeezed lightly. Connor squeezed back

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else have the D.A.R.E program at their school? It's funny because everyone was so into in 5th grade, and now i see them stoned on Snapchat on the daily. 
> 
> Another thing, did you guys hear that Will Roland is leaving DEH to be Jeremy in BMC??? I'm kinda sad because I'll never see him in DEH because a bitch is broke.  
> Buuuut, I'm hoping to see him in BMC. I'm super happy for him though! He's super talented, and DEH doesn't offer him a whole lot, singing wise. 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> Or don't.  
> You do you.  
> Spacedloser.tumblr.com


End file.
